Puppy Love
by Malec-obsessed-fan126
Summary: Does anyone remember in Balto 2 that unnamed pup with the white muzzle? Well he has his own story now! Sorta...Alue returns home to take her siblings with her to meet her new family. But what happens when the youngest brother is drawn in by the handsome wolf she brings with her? NaluXAmox yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated M for later chapters simply because I have no clue what I'll come up with later. Also, contains YAOI IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI STOP READING NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

"Dad, I need to tell you something...no that's no good. Hmm...Dad I know...no that's even worse...I...It's...Gah! I can't do this!" Nalu fell to the floor and put his paws over his eyes. Kodi sighed and looked up from his place on the platform. "Either way you say it he's still gonna take it badly." Nalu lifted a paw. "I thought you were here for support." Kodi shrugged. "It's true." Nalu sighed. "How did you tell Mom and Dad?" He looked away. "I uh...I haven't told them yet..." Nalu's eyes widened at his brother. "What? You didn't tell them?!" Kodi looked sheepishly at him. "It was right after Dakota said anything that I even realized it and if I'd told Dad then he would've hated me." Nalu flattened his ears and looked at the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't tell them..." Kodi shook his head. " No you should, if you don't you'll get stuck like I was." Nalu perked his ears up. "Was? You and Dusty broke up?" He nodded. "Yeah, I felt like I was using her so I just decided to let go." Nalu frowned. "I'm sorry." "Don't be, it's not your fault." he got up and started to walk out of the shed. "C'mon, lets get this over with."

They came up to the old shipwrecked boat that was their father's home and were about to go in when they heard yelling from inside. "Papa! That isn't fair! I want them to see my home too! We'll be back within a season!" "No Aleu! That's far too long!" "Two moons then." "I said no! Your mother would never approve!" Said husky padded up to stand beside her sons who were at the edge of the boat. "Actually I think it's a good idea. Don't you boys?" Balto and Aleu came to the edge of the boat and looked over. "Jenna?" she smiled. "Balto, I think our pups are old enough to choose things like this on their own." He glared. "But-" "Let's get Saba, Dingo, and Dakota here first then we can all discuss this as a family." she suggested.

An hour later they were all gathered, along with a reddish and white wolf that had accompanied Aleu. Nalu couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. "So...Aleu wants to show us her home?" Saba asked. Jenna nodded. "Yes, and I think it would be a wonderful idea. A chance for her to show her new home to her family." Dakota shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Dingo nodded as did Saba and Kodi. "What do you think Nalu?" Aleu smiled at their youngest sibling. "Uh...y-yeah...sounds...fun..." he flattened his ears, cursing his shyness. Aleu wagged her tail happily. "Great! So we'll leave tomorrow then!" Balto just glared at the floor of his home.

"Um...Aleu?" the half wolf looked at her brother. "Yeah Nalu?" he looked at his paws and swished his tail nervously. "W-who's the wolf you brought?" She smiled and looked over at the red and white wolf who was currently talking to their mother. "His name is Amox. I offered him to be beta but he refused. He's really nice. Why do you ask?" she gave him a sly look. He blushed and hunched lower. "N-no reason..." She giggled. "You should go talk to him. He's been noticing you noticing him an awful lot." he blushed harder and mumbled, "Maybe..."

"Hey, mind if I sleep here?" Nalu's eyes widened and he looked up to see Amox above him. He stood up in a rush, almost hitting Amox, and tripping over his own paws. "Um...uh...y-yes. I mean no! I d-don't think, I mean! I don't mind...um...no its fine..." Amox smiled at the flustered young half breed and flicked his shoulder with his tail. "Easy boy, calm down." Nalu blushed and laid down again. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Amox laid down beside him and chuckled. "It's alright. I don't bite." he winked. "So, you're a sled dog too?" Nalu flattened his ears. "Um no that's just my siblings...I don't really have a home anymore..." he looked away. Amox blinked in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Where do you live?" "In town." he yawned. "I live under the town hall." his eyes began to droop. Amox nodded and touched his nose to Nalu's forehead. "Go to sleep," he urged. "We've got a long walk tomorrow." Nalu nodded and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Balto he would've already dropped Jenna for Steele. Therefore, I do not own Balto or anthing other than the plot. For this story. **

"Nalu!" the dark red and white husky shivered at the cold and opened one eye. He saw Dakota standing over him. "C'mon. We're gonna leave soon." he lifted his head and yawned. "Okay." he looked around. "Hey where's Amox?" Dakota smiled. "He's outside with Dad and Dingo." "Oh..."

Dakota gave him an odd look. "Why don't you go out there too?" Nalu shook his head. "N-no...I wouldn't wanna interrupt anything important or something..." Dakota laughed. "You won't be interrupting anything Nalu. Geeze, go talk to him. It'd be good for you to finally make a friend." he looked uncomfortable at the idea of making new friends. Nalu was a shy dog that didn't like to talk to others. He didn't even like human attention. Or any attention for that matter. But he did get lonely. He didn't want a friend. He wanted a companion. A mate. "Look, we're all going to town soon to show Amox around. Maybe it'd be good for you to come too. I bet if you spend some time with him you'd get to know him better." Dakota offered. "But!" "No buts." he said sternly. Nalu flattened his ears and slumped lower. "You're coming with us." he started to leave but turned to look back and added, "Get some food while we're out too. You're so skinny I can count all of your ribs. Have you been eating?" "...No..."

He sighed. "Nalu that isn't good and you know it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize that's just stupid. We'll get something to eat on the way." Nalu nodded and followed his brother out into the Alaskan snow. Amox spotted him immediately and and bounded over to him. "Hello." Nalu flattened his ears and murdered a hello back to him. "Your siblings said something about going into town?" Amox asked with a raised eyebrow. Nalu shrugged nervously and stared at his paws. "You're so cute!" Amox laughed and nudged his shoulder with his nose. "Don't worry remember, I don't bite." he smirked. "Unless you want me to." Nalu's face turned more red than his fur and he smiled back at the wolf.

When all of his brothers and both of his sisters had been found they started to trek back to the small town. There's many dogs in Nome as well as people. However, on a busy work day such as this most adults were at work and children were in school. This made it easier to get Amox through the town without getting yelled or shot at by the humans. "This is where most of you live?" he asked. "Well, Nalu and Kodi live in the part of the town. Dingo, Dakota, and I have human homes." Nalu frowned at the way his sister had said that. It made it seem like she was boasting about living with humans while Kodi and himself were low life street dogs. Amox picked up on his expression and feelings. "Hmph. And why do you live with humans?" Sabba gave him a startled look. "Well, why wouldn't you?" she scoffed. He smirked in return and answered. "Humans keep you trapped in their tiny houses and you are fed when they tell you to eat. You work for them as slaves. Personally I'd rather be able to control my own life." he turned away from the shocked sled dog and winked at Nalu. "You're life is much more interesting. Why not we see your home now and leave the pups to play with their tails?"

This little visit was turning out to be quite the adventure for him.

**A/N: ok so chapter 2 yay! By the way, I want to give Amox an accent but I don't know what kind so if anyone wants to give me any suggestions that would be great thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so here is chapter 3! To be honest it's a bit of a fillerchapter but whatever. So I apologize for that. But otherwise I hope you enjoy it. ^-^ oh and it's a lot longer than the last two so I hope that makes up for the boringness. **

Dakota gave Nalu a stern look, reminding him of his promise from earlier. The dark red husky nodded in response and slipped away from the group.

He jumped over the garbage in an alleyway and purposely tipped over a garbage can. He was about to sniff over the contents when he heard the sound of big paw steps heading his way. He panicked and tried to run away but tripped over some debris and fell muzzle first into the trash. "Ugh...yuck..."

"What's up pup?" Nalu tried to get up too quickly and wound up slipping again. "Jeeze, just stop it. You're gonna hurt yourself." The speaker jumped over to him and nudged him back onto his paws. "Thanks Aleks." Nalu shook out his fur and wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Gross." Aleks gave him an amused look. Aleks was one of Steele's many children. He was a spitting image of his face however he was thinner and sleeker than his father.

"So what brings you-"

"Nalu?" Amox stood behind the garbage cans, looking over them. "Are you over there?" Nalu blushed under his already red fur and tried to move out of sight. Amox was in front of him before he could even think of a place to hide. "Hey I thought we were gonna go to your-" Aleks cut him off with an odd look. "Who's he?" Nalu flattened his ears and looked at his paws. "This is Amox. He came here with Alue." He looked back at Amox. "And this is Aleks. He's Kodi's..." he seemed to struggle for the right word. Aleks didn't bother waiting for a formal introduction however. "I am Kodiak's mate. Don't mind me." Amox smiled and nodded then turned back to Nalu who nodded. "I know, I'm coming I just needed to find something to eat before we headed that way." The rusty red wolf gave him a disbelieving look. "You find food out here?" Nalu looked around seeing nothing wrong with the trash he sifted through everyday to find table scraps or leftovers. "Um...well...yeah..." Amox sighed. "Oh no no no no. I have got to teach you how to hunt. This is ridiculous." Nalu kept his ears down. "Is it bad to find food like this?" Aleks rolled his eyes. Poor naïve Nalu didn't know a thing about survival. In all honesty if this wolf taught him to hunt it'd be an amazing feat. "Well no but wouldn't you like to be able to eat something that hasn't been sitting in a tin can for days?" he shrugged. "I guess, but you wouldn't want to teach me..." Amox frowned. "Why wouldn't I? You obviously listen well and can pay attention and those are both extremely good skills for hunting." Nalu blinked in response. "Well yeah but I'm too clumsy. I'd only get in the way." Amox laughed. "That's fine! I can teach you." Nalu laughed a bit. "Heh...I'm not really worth teaching." Amox smiled and jumped onto one of the trash cans. "We will see."

A few moments later they were gathered back into one group and were slowly making their way to the place where Kodiak and Nalu called home. Under one of the houses was a large dirty piece of cloth that hung over the torn out part that lead to the underground part of the house. Nalu pushed the cloth aside with his muzzle to reveal a surprisingly clean make shift home. He had a small pile of blankets that didn't look too dirty and a bowl filled with clean water. The hole in the side of the house allowed plenty of light to seep through. Saba looked surprised. "Oh." Dingo raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Oh?" she shrugged. "I just assumed it wouldn't be this clean and well taken care of." she shifted her collar on her neck to a more comfortable position. Nalu rolled his eyes. "Well I like things clean." Dingo still looked confused. "Why haven't you ever let us see this place before? We go over to Kodi's all the time but you never invite us over here." Nalu shifted on his paws nervously. "I don't like a lot of people here is all. Can we go now?" He looked up at them all with pleading eyes. Aleu smiled. "Okay we'll go." She made to head towards the door but stopped and turned around. "Hey! Let's go for a run on the beach!"

**A/N: So yes there's chapter 3. We have a new OC named Aleks! (it's pronounced Alex by the way) He's um...interesting later on haha XD Sorry I won't give anything else away. Chapter four may or may not be updated soon I dunno yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"It's been a long time since we've done this." Aleu said as she padded closer and closer to the water. "Yup. And I'm not the slowest anymore." Kodi beamed. Saba just rolled her eyes.

"Anybody up for a race?" Saba and Kodi took off leaving the rest of them to walk slowly along behind. Nalu smiled briefly but blushed when he all but rammed his shoulder into Amox's.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine." Amox smiled at him reassuringly while Alue and Dingo shared a knowing look.

"So…I'm guessing you're all those male wolves can think about eh sis?" It was Aleu's turn to blush this time. Dakota grinned at the effect his comment made.

"Actually, I've already found a mate." she said, quickly but not without pride, and shook out her fur.

Dingo raised and eyebrow and flicked some water at Dakota with his tail to shut him up. "Really? Who is it?" Nalu asked innocently, his expression was one of curiosity. One look from Amox though and the curiosity vanished. He didn't mean to pry but…what if it was the wolf he was walking beside. The wolf he secretly (or not so secretly) pined for. He couldn't compete with his sister in any way possible.

"Not telling." she barked giving them all a sly smile. Dingo rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"Of course not." he replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Will we ever meet this mysterious lover of yours?" Dakota chuckled.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Just place one paw in front of the other but keep low to the ground. And don't wag your tail like that!" Amox laughed as he stilled Nalu's waving red tail with one of his paws.

They'd been in the forest practicing stalking prey for nearly an hour. Nalu was doing quite well even if his clumsy paws kept him from moving a certain way he needed to at times. And he was enjoying being out here alone with Amox. Not that he didn't love his siblings, because he did, but a break was certainly well deserved.

"Sorry." he apologized, going red furred yet again.

"If you don't stop blushing like that you'll scare off all the prey with your bright colors." Amox sent him a wry grin and added. "That is if your happy aura hasn't already."

"I'm not the only one who's happy." Nalu defended, straightening his posture. Amox raised a questioning eyebrow. Nalu rolled his eyes and motioned with his muzzle to Amox's wagging tail. "Seems like you're pretty ecstatic to be here too."

It was nice to be able to flirt like this. He'd never done this before, Nalu noticed. It felt good to have someone who'd shamelessly flirt back with him also.

"So I am ecstatic." Amox mocked his choice of words. Suddenly Nalu was knocked off of his paws and pinned to the snowy earth. He giggled when their noses bumped.

Amox chuckled at the beautiful sound of Nalu's laughter. It was sweet and reminded him of the stars at night, small but captivating.

"You'd fit in so well with our pack." he blurted out. A pained look set on his face. "Will you stay with us longer than the others? I could teach you how to hunt bigger animals like caribou. It'd be great."

Nalu frowned and looked away. "I dunno…I've never been away from home very long…" he admitted.

"Oh…" Amox let him up and moved away a bit. "Well, if you change your mind you're always welcome to stay." his voice was wistful and far away.

Nalu sat up. He hated that he'd ruined the moment but he had to be honest with Amox. He'd feel awful if he lied and went back on his word later. Just because he was a coward. "I'm sorry. I will think about it though. It isn't like I have much elsewhere to go." Nalu swirled his paw in the snow looking for some kind of distraction.

Amox turned and smiled at him. "It's fine Nalu. I won't force you to stay with us. I'm merely offering it to you. That's all." he reassured him and leaned towards him to nudge Nalu's shoulder with his cold, wet nose.

Nalu was a bit surprised by the gesture but returned it all the same.

"Wanna head back?" Amox asked, seeing as they were done practicing hunting. But to his own surprise Nalu shook his head.

"Let's explore!" Nalu knew he sounded childish and probably stupid but it was one of his favorite things to do. So why not share that with Amox?

"Sure! We can go by the beach on the way back too." Amox nodded at his suggestion. In all honesty he would much rather have more time alone with Nalu anyway.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they'd reached the water. They'd gone into several caves and seen the odd drawings on the walls. Nalu had shown him the totem pole and even gone into some of the older abandoned ships like the one his father lived in.

"I really did enjoy myself today." he admitted, moving closer to the dark rusty red wolf.

Amox nodded in agreement. "Me too." he said softly. "I like being around you. You make me happy." he explained.

Nalu felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. It was a happy feeling to have Amox say those words. And the best part was they were all true for him as well. He honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend a day. An entire day with Amox.

The fear of losing him to Aleu had even vanished. Of course, you can't lose something you never had he reminded himself.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Amox asked. Underneath his cheery expression his eyes betrayed a look of seriousness and even worry. What did he have to worry about?

Nalu shrugged but then thought about it and looked up. "Hey, Amox?"

The reddish colored wolf angled his head to look down at Nalu, whose height didn't quite match up with his own. "Yes?"

"I was just um…curious if…do you…do you um…do you…have a…mate?" he cringed at the last word, and the way his entire question was phrased. I probably just offended him! Nalu thought, panic creeping into his bones.

"Well, no. I don't." Amox seemed surprised by his question but didn't hesitate to answer it. "Why?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Uh…no reason. I just thought…maybe well after that look you gave me earlier when I asked Aleu who her mate was I thought maybe it was you and that you didn't want anyone to know…" he admitted. Whoa, easy on the honesty!

Amox blinked in surprise but burst out laughing moments later. "Aleu and I?" Nalu backed away with a nervous look, his tail twitching. "No, I assure you Aleu and I are just friends." Amox moved back closer to Nalu. They were nose to nose. "Were you jealous?" he teased with a wink.

"No!" Whoops too fast…

Amox straightened up. "Well then, we'll have to fix that."

**A/N: There it's done! I stayed up till 2:22 writing this stupid long chapter so I hope you people are happy! By the way what color eyes should Nalu have and Amox? **

**Review please! :) **


End file.
